


Overwatch Academy

by AutumnRose27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRose27/pseuds/AutumnRose27
Summary: Mercy, more known as Angela Ziegler, is in high school. More specifically, a high school called Overwatch Academy.Overwatch Academy is a school for students with gifted talents in technology, athletics, intelligence, and other such things. Overwatch Academy, as Mrs. Amari (the principal) puts it, is "preparing students for technological advancements in the future."Angela, and the rest of her new friends, soon realize that they is something much more sinister going on then at first glance. Like the mysterious Sombra, the odd teacher of Mr. Reyes, and the underlying conspiracy of student abuse. Follow as they uncover secrets, find love, and discover themselves in Overwatch Academy.





	1. First Day and Blossoming Friendships

Third Person: 

Angela was worried. Worried about the school she was heading to right at this moment.

Overwatch Academy is large, it has such diversity, and it has so many people she doesn’t like.

Of course, she loves everyone like their her friends, but some people can get on her nerves a bit.

She also is quite shy.

The bus came to a stop, Angela standing up and getting off, a backpack on her back and a rolling suitcase behind her. She started to head to the large building in the distance, called Overwatch Academy.

She reached the building, watching as other students chatted as they walked inside. Angela ducked her head, trying to hide herself as she head through the crowd. She wasn’t paying attention as she bumped into someone.

Angela fell backwards, doing a small squeak as she hit the ground. 

“Oh my goodness, are you alright? I’m so sorry!” She heard a voice say as she looked up at the girl she had bumped into.

The girl had brown hair tied back into a bun, a beautiful ornament piece tucked into it. The girl wore a blue shirt with some grey leggings, small blue flats covering her feet.

The girl held out her hand, Angela muttering a “thank you” as the girl pulled her up.

“Oh, how rude of me! I’m Mei Ling-Zhou!” The girl said cheerfully.

“I’m Angela. Angela Ziegler,” Angela replied, smiling at the girl, now named Mei. 

“Nice to meet you! Now, I have to be getting to the auditorium, see you later!” Mei says with a wave as she rushed up the steps to the open doors. Angela sighed as she followed the flow of the other students.

It was honestly a lot of people for her liking, trying to navigate the crowd was like being in an ant hill. Angela kept her head low as she entered in the school.

She quickly rushed to the auditorium, hoping not to run into anyone else. She took the first seat that she saw, sighing in relief as she was out of the swarm of students. 

“It’s a little crazy, isn’t it?” A girl said beside her, Angela looking over at her. The girl had red hair and freckles that dotted her cheeks.

“Yeah, I’ll have to agree with that,” Angela replied, leaning back in her seat.

“I’m Emily,” The girl said, holding her hand out in greeting.

“I’m Angela Ziegler,” They shook hands, Angela bewildered at how nice everyone was.

“Em! I’m back!” Another unknown voice sounded, a girl with short brown sitting down next to Emily. She was holding two smoothies in her hand, handing one to the redhead.  
Emily thanked her as she drank some of it.

“Oh, and who is this, love?” The new girl gestured to Angela.

“This is Angela,” The girl nodded with a smile.

“Cheers! My name is Lena!” The girl did a small two-fingered salute, Angela waving back. A loud voice then boomed throughout the room.

“Greetings, new students, welcome to Overwatch Academy!” The voice said, a woman standing at a microphone on the stage. “I’m Ms. Amari, your principal, and I’m so glad that you all are attending this wonderous school! Now, I do not want to keep you waiting, so I will assign your dorms, and you will later get an email of the school rules and procedures. You must read these as you will be quizzed on them tomorrow. Now, for your dorms…”

Angela stopped paying attention, instead waiting for her to hear her name.

“Angela Ziegler and Mei Ling-Zhou, room 208,” Ms. Amari called, Angela and Mei standing up and heading toward the exit. They met at the doorway, looked at each other, and chuckled before heading to the building where the dorms were. 

Angela unlocked the door, both stepping inside to the empty room, the only thing being a dresser and two beds. 

“So, which bed would you like?” Mei asked, looking to Angela. 

“I wouldn’t mind either, which one would you like?” Angela replied, looking back down at the shorter woman.

“I would personally enjoy that one,” Mei pointed to the one on the right.

“Okay, take that one. I honestly was preferring the other one anyway,” They laughed at their bickering as they unpacked their stuff. Angela’s phone then got a new notification. 

Email from Ana Amari: Rules for Overwatch Academy.

She sat on her bed, reading over the rules. Once she felt like she memorised them, she shut off her phone and laid her head down on her pillow. 

The clock said 8:00, but she was so exhausted from the bus that sleep threatened to take her away. 

“Hey Angela?” She heard Mei say, her opening her eyes to look at the girl across the room.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Can I call you Angie? It’s okay if you don’t want me too.”

Angela thought for a moment before nodding, Mei smiling as she fell asleep, seemingly more tired than Angela.

Angela too was tired, but she could not go to sleep. She stayed in her bed, eyes open, head racing.

She then heard a crash in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my rewrite! This took a lot longer than I expected, probably because I was determined to finish one of the most amazing books of all time, even though I just started it today. Well, see you guys later! Goodbye!


	2. Mystery

Third Person:

Angela sat up quickly, looking to the door as if she was expecting someone to walk in. She then got up and opened it, seeing a man trying to pick up some papers that had fallen out of his hands. There was glass shattered on the floor.

“Um, excuse me, are you alright?” She asked, the man jumping in surprise.

“I’m quite alright, you just gave me a scare, darling,” The man said in a deep country accent. “Just dropped some things, nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

“Okay, do I need to grab the broom-” Angela was cut off by the sound of someone running her direction. She looked to the sound, a boy coming with a broom in the distance.

“I heard a crash!” The boy said, stopping when he neared Angela. 

The man started to chuckle. “Don’t worry, partner, I can do it myself just fine.” 

The boy handed him the broom reluctantly, as the man looked like a teacher, and the boy didn’t seem to want trouble before the first day ended.

The boy looked to Angela, and she swore she had seen him before. His green hair and brown eyes looked familiar.

“Hi! I’m Genji!” The boy sure was lively and outgoing.

“Um, Angela is my name,” She replied with a small smile. He smiled very widely back.

By then the man was finished, putting the broom against the wall.

“Well, you two need to get some sleep, so head off to your rooms,” The man said. Genji nodded, running back down the halls. The man laughed before continuing down the hall.

Angela was about to go back inside her room and finally get some rest when something caught her eye.

It seemed the teacher had left a paper. She picked it up and was going to go return it to him until she saw the title. 

Reported Student Abuse at Overwatch Academy.

Angela read the title again, just to be sure she had read correctly. She was never very nosy, but her curiosity had gotten to the best of her as she scanned the page quickly.

She looked around before going back in her room with the paper in hand. She placed it on her dresser, looking out the window to make sure there was no one there. She suddenly didn’t feel very safe anymore.

She supposed she should just forget everything, but it was difficult when there was abuse happening on these grounds.

Also it was very difficult to try and pinpoint where she had seen Genji before. The name even sounded familiar to her…

She sighed as she decided to tell Mei about it in the morning. Then again, would she be able to trust someone she had just met?

Angela didn’t want to deal with this alone either though, so Mei would be her best option. She laid in her bed, wide awake. The time was now 8:30. 

Too many thoughts raced through her head as she tried to comprehend what had happened and what to do.

She stole a paper from a teacher that had reports of student abuse at her school on it, and had met 4 people: 3 very nice girls and a boy who looked oddly familiar.

More things to keep her awake at night. Just lovely.

She groaned as she hid her face in the pillow, trying to rid the conspiracies that her mind already created. 

Angela maybe would tell Emily and Lena about it too. She would have to decide in the morning, as the thoughts started to make her tired.

She checked the clock one more time. 9:00. Angela closed her eyes, just focusing on trying to be asleep.

After about 5 minutes, the thoughts had tired and she could finally fall into a deep slumber. 

They would come back in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very dead, so I hope you enjoyed this somewhat good chapter that is extremely short. Goodbye!


End file.
